


Sehun com S de Sortudo

by kysooutted



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Beta/Omega, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Parenthood, baekhyun e sehun sendo burros, basicamente o sehun sofrendo sem precisar, chanyeol e kyungsoo sendo os melhores pais do universo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kysooutted/pseuds/kysooutted
Summary: Quando Sehun, um ômega, se vê completamente apaixonado por seu colega de classe e melhor amigo, busca ajuda de seus pais, Chanyeol e Kyungsoo, para conseguir conquistar Baekhyun, o beta mais insuportável e bonitinho do mundo.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 33
Kudos: 36
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Sehun com S de Sortudo

**Author's Note:**

> Plot: #155  
> Quero agradecer à T que betou isso aqui duas vezes e me ajudou (muito) com a sinopse e com o título. Você é incrível, ok? Muito obrigada pela ajuda e paciência <3  
> Também quero agradecer à A que me encheu de comentários fofinhos e também me ajudou com a betagem. Muito obrigada <3  
> Recadinho para pessoa que doou o plot: Espero que você goste do que eu fiz com a sua ideia maravilhosa. Tentei escrever algo maior e mais detalhado, mas não consegui askkjhs Muito obrigada por ter compartilhado esse plot, eu amei escrever esse universo.

Era sábado de manhã e Sehun não queria levantar, sua cama estava tão quentinha e confortável com aquelas várias cobertas e três travesseiros. O dia estava perfeito para ficar na cama e só existir, sem pensar em mais nada.

Acontece que seu pai não concordava com esse pensamento, e depois de uns quinze minutos acordado, Sehun foi convocado para tomar café da manhã.

— Sehun, desce logo antes que eu vá te buscar.

É, Sehun era um filho preguiçoso e Kyungsoo um pai um pouco estressado.

A verdade é que Sehun não queria descer e ter de conversar sobre o que havia acontecido no dia anterior, ou como gostaria de chamar de agora em diante: a sexta-feira trágica.

Tudo começou em uma sexta-feira comum. Sehun estava na escola com seus amigos enquanto conversavam sobre coisas aleatórias, quando Baekhyun, o beta mais insuportável do mundo e também seu melhor amigo, resolveu que seria uma boa ideia começar a conversar sobre algo que Sehun estava fugindo e ignorando: sua vida amorosa.

— Sehun, meu anjo, — Baekhyun tentou amaciar o amigo antes de jogar a bomba. — você sabe que precisa encontrar um parceiro logo. 

Sehun apenas respirou fundo, tentando não socar o melhor amigo ali mesmo, no meio do refeitório.

— Sehunnie, já é a segunda vez essa semana que um alfa chega em você. — Jongdae sussurrou, não querendo deixar o ômega desconfortável. — Eu sei que você não ‘tá interessado em ninguém, mas como você vai mudar isso se nem tenta?

Sehun revirou os olhos e enfiou uma colherada de pudim na boca. Já estava cansado de ouvir aquele papo sobre _encontrar um parceiro_. Não precisava de um parceiro. Tudo bem, era um ômega e seus cios estavam cada vez mais fortes e desregulados, mas, isso não significava que _precisava_ de um alfa. Era um ômega autossuficiente que só queria conversar com seus amigos e comer seu pudim em paz.

Bom, pelo menos era isso que sempre dizia para seu grupo de amigos. A verdade, verdade mesmo, era que Sehun já gostava de alguém. Gostava muito. Mas não sabia como mostrar isso para a pessoa. E também não queria perder a amizade caso se declarasse e não fosse correspondido. Por isso, quando Baekhyun, seu melhor amigo beta e também o cara que gostava, abriu a boca para continuar com o assunto, Sehun não conseguiu se controlar.

— Chega, Baekhyun! — levantou e bateu as mãos na mesa do refeitório. — Se você se importasse mesmo comigo, não ficaria me enchendo o saco ‘pra arrumar um namorado. Se você se importasse mesmo comigo, saberia que eu já gosto de alguém.

Sehun jurava do fundo do coração que tentou não ser dramático com a sua cena de briga entre melhores amigos, mas foi impossível não levantar o rosto e sair do refeitório pisando forte como se fosse algum personagem de _Mean Girls_.

Baekhyun era um amigo desligado e Sehun um ômega emotivo.

Depois disso, sendo o clichê de comédia romântica adolescente que jurava que era, Sehun se trancou no banheiro e xingou Baekhyun durante os próximos cinco minutos. Sem pausas. E Baekhyun, que conhecia Sehun como a palma da mão, apareceu no banheiro durante esses cinco minutos.

— Sehun, eu sinto muito por ter te pressionado. Sai daí, por favor — pediu baixinho depois de ouvir os xingamentos feitos.

— Não — Sehun respondeu sem nem pensar duas vezes, já imaginando a carinha de cachorro perdido que Baekhyun devia estar fazendo. — Não quero mais ver você hoje.

Baekhyun respirou fundo e Sehun conseguiu ver a sombra do amigo andando de um lado para o outro na frente da cabine onde se escondia. Ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos até o beta perguntar:

— Você ‘tá mesmo gostando de alguém?

Sehun congelou na hora. Não era para Baekhyun descobrir aquilo. Mas era um boca grande mesmo, viu?

— Não te interessa — respondeu, na defensiva.

— Como assim não me interessa? — Sehun percebeu os feromônios de raiva e tristeza que Baekhyun exalava e sentiu o coração ficar pequeno, morrendo de vontade de abraçar o amigo e explicar que estava apaixonado por ele. — Você é meu melhor amigo, Sehun. Tudo sobre você me interessa.

 _Melhor amigo_. Aquela nomenclatura tão carinhosa só servia para deixar o ômega com ainda mais vontade de chorar. Sabia que seus sentimentos nunca seriam correspondidos, e por isso guardava aquele segredo a sete chaves; com medo de escapar e levar Baekhyun embora.

— Vai embora, Baek — Sehun sussurrou, segurando as lágrimas que queriam escapar. 

E apesar de pedir claramente para Baekhyun ir embora, Sehun não esperava ouvir o beta suspirar e sair do banheiro, fechando a porta com cuidado. Conhecia Baekhyun como ninguém e sabia que, se fosse preciso, o amigo derrubaria a porta para falar consigo. Definitivamente não estava esperando pela dor que o acertou no coração ao constatar que Baekhyun já estava cansado de si. Sehun sabia que podia ser bem difícil às vezes, mas não estava preparado para o fim daquela amizade. 

Depois disso, Sehun chorou pelos próximos vinte minutos finais do intervalo.

Quando o choro pareceu cessar, resolveu que não voltaria para sala e ligou para os pais pronto para implorar, se necessário, para que o buscassem na escola. Discou o número e esperou alguns toques antes de ouvir a voz calma de Kyungsoo.

— Pai? Pode vir me buscar? Não ‘tô me sentindo muito bem.

— O que você tem, filho? — Kyungsoo perguntou e no fundo era possível ouvir Chanyeol perguntando o que estava acontecendo e pedindo para o marido colocar a ligação no viva voz. — Chanyeol, calma. Ele não ‘tá morrendo, não.

Boa pergunta. O que ele tinha? Medo. Primeiro de se confessar para o melhor amigo e descobrir que não era correspondido. Segundo de Baekhyun o achar estranho por ser um ômega e querer se relacionar com um beta. Terceiro de não ser o suficiente e ter de lidar com seu melhor amigo, e uma das pessoas que mais amava no mundo, construindo uma vida perfeita com outra pessoa e o esquecendo. Além disso tudo, também tinha dor de cabeça.

— Eu tenho um coração partido e dor de cabeça, pai. Vocês podem vir?

— Um coração o quê? Kyungsoo, vamos buscar nosso filho agora. — E, por mais triste que estivesse, foi impossível para Sehun não rir do jeitinho maluco de Chanyeol. — ‘Tamo indo, filhão. Aguenta firme.

Após ter certeza de que iria embora, mandou uma mensagem para Junmyeon e pediu que o amigo levasse sua mochila que estava na sala. Sabia que se pedisse para Jongdae, o alfa pediria para Baekhyun levar em seu lugar na esperança de que se resolvessem. Minseok também estava fora de questão por ser um alfa muito empático; surtaria ao ver Sehun naquele estado, com o rosto inchado e os olhos vermelhos. Yifan, sendo o alfa mais esquentado do grupo, iria querer pegar Baekhyun no soco por fazer Sehun chorar. E Jongin, sendo o outro ômega do grupo, iria chorar no momento em que visse Sehun. Junmyeon era o mais equilibrado naquele grupo e constantemente era escolhido para fazer esse tipo de coisa.

— Vai me falar o que rolou entre vocês dois? — Foi a primeira coisa que Junmyeon disse quando chegou na recepção da escola.

Sehun olhou para o amigo daquele jeitinho que fazia com que o alfa derretesse de amores e esquecesse a bronca que precisava passar. Sempre usava essa estratégia quando queria ganhar uns abraços do amigo, e não um debate sobre seus sentimentos.

— Ai, Sehun, — o alfa suspirou descontente e se sentou ao seu lado — o que eu faço com você, hein?

— Você pode me dar carinho, se quiser.

Junmyeon riu e logo envolveu seus braços ao redor de Sehun, que apesar de ser um ômega, era bem mais alto. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos macios do amigo e sorriu com o ronronar fraquinho que recebeu em resposta.

— Deixa o Yifan chegar aqui e ouvir você ronronando ‘pra mim — Junmyeon brincou. — Ele te pendura na cesta de basquete da quadra.

— Pendura nada. O Yifan me ama — empinou o nariz e fingiu jogar seu cabelo imaginário para trás. — Vocês dois, aliás. Eu sou o filhotinho de vocês.

Conversaram por mais um tempinho sobre besteiras e Sehun se sentia grato por Junmyeon não perguntar sobre seu rosto inchado e seus olhos vermelhos. Até seu cheiro de tristeza e desolação o alfa ignorava, pois sabia que quando Sehun quisesse conversar, ele faria. E quando Chanyeol e Kyungsoo chegaram, Junmyeon acenou para os dois e voltou para sala, sem exigir explicações e tentar entender o que estava acontecendo. 

E Sehun, apesar de já se sentir um pouco melhor com a situação, bastou olhar para os pais que o choro voltou e não conseguiu engolir de volta.

— Vem cá, filhote — Chanyeol abriu os braços e Sehun foi, sem nem pensar duas vezes.

Esperaram Kyungsoo assinar a saída de Sehun e quando ele voltou, deixou um beijo em seus cabelos antes de segurar em sua mão, o puxando para à saída. Sehun já era um ômega crescidinho, mas amava quando os pais seguravam em suas mãos, um de cada lado, o protegendo de tudo.

O caminho foi silencioso e não tentaram conversar. Deixaram que Sehun olhasse para a paisagem e cantarolasse as músicas que tocavam no rádio. Ainda passaram em uma lanchonete e compraram uns lanches bem gordurosos para o jantar. E depois de comerem, jogaram alguns jogos e dançaram no _xbox_. Na hora de dormir, ainda ganhou abraços e beijinhos dos pais. Sehun era o ômega mais mimado do universo e tinha provas.

Aquela sexta-feira ficaria marcada para sempre na memória de Sehun: a sexta em que surtou com o melhor amigo e chorou durante (quase) meia hora no banheiro. O fundo do poço estava perto, Sehun já podia enxergar a Samara lá embaixo.

Assim que desceu para o café da manhã, se deparou com uma porção de comidas gostosas. As frutas que os pais cultivavam no quintal, os pães quentinhos, o café com o cheiro forte e outras coisas que Sehun amava. Sentou na frente de Kyungsoo, seu lugar marcado para a refeição e esperou pelas perguntas que viriam. Kyungsoo sabia ser paciente, mas sua preocupação já devia estar no espaço naquela hora.

— Você quer conversar, Sehun? — Kyungsoo perguntou enquanto olhava para o filho daquele jeito de quem já sabe o que está acontecendo.

Kyungsoo tinha esse dom sinistro de já saber, às vezes antes mesmo de Sehun, sobre tudo que envolvia o ômega. Chanyeol acreditava que o marido era um bruxo, mas Kyungsoo sempre rebatia falando que havia gerado Sehun dentro de seu ventre e, como consequência, sabia de tudo que se passava pela cabeça de seu filhote. Isso certamente não explicava como o ômega sabia tudo sobre o marido também, e por isso a teoria de que era um bruxo era mais aceita naquela casa.

— Eu ‘tô apaixonado pelo Baekhyun e não sei o que fazer com isso — respondeu olhando com muito interesse para a fatia de mamão em seu prato.

— E por que você estava chorando ontem?

— Porque eu sei que o Baek não gosta de mim, pai. — Olhou diretamente para os olhos castanhos de Kyungsoo e desviou para os olhos um pouco mais claros de Chanyeol. — O Baek me vê como um amigo e isso não vai mudar.

— E como você pode ter tanta certeza disso, meu amor? — Kyungsoo perguntou gentil. — Você não está sendo um pouco precipitado em adivinhar o que ele sente por você?

É, por mais óbvia que fosse aquela ideia, nem passou pela cabeça de Sehun ter seus sentimentos correspondidos. Desde o dia em que percebeu que estava gostando de seu melhor amigo, o ômega se forçou a esconder aquele sentimento no fundo de sua mente, com medo de assustar Baekhyun e perder sua amizade. Em nenhum momento passou por sua cabeça que, talvez, Baekhyun também estivesse interessado. Não é como se o beta demonstrasse isso também. Vivia chamando Sehun de melhor amigo e tentando o empurrar para cima de outros alfas descompromissados. 

— Ele nunca demonstrou gostar de mim, pai. — deu de ombros. — E ele vive tentando empurrar os amigos alfas dele ‘pra cima de mim.

— Isso não significa nada, Sehun. — Chanyeol comentou. — Eu ainda me lembro de você tentando jogar o Yixing ‘pra cima dele no seu aniversário.

Certo, eles tinham um ponto. No seu aniversário de quinze anos, Sehun tentou juntar Baekhyun com seu primo Yixing. Não que ele quisesse fazer isso, mas Yixing encheu tanto sua paciência que uma hora o ômega apenas desistiu e apresentou os dois. No fim, os dois betas viraram amigos e viviam jogando jogos online juntos. Naquele dia depois da festa, quando Baekhyun estava se preparando para dormir no quarto de Sehun, o beta perguntou:

— Foi impressão minha ou você tentou arranjar seu primo ‘pra mim?

— Ele queria uma chance de te conhecer melhor. — explicou envergonhado. — Por quê? 

Baekhyun deu de ombros e olhou para a janela do quarto como se algo muito interessante estivesse do outro lado. O beta ainda abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, tentando encontrar um jeito de falar alguma coisa. Por fim, não disse nada e foi se trocar no banheiro, deixando um Sehun completamente confuso no quarto. Nunca mais conversaram sobre aquele dia e com o tempo apenas esqueceram do que havia acontecido.

— Mas pai, ele nunca demonstrou nadinha. Nadinha mesmo.

— E você já demonstrou alguma coisa? — Kyungsoo perguntou com aquela expressão de vitória no rosto. Xeque-mate.

Sehun tinha provas que os pais tiraram aquele dia para esculachar ele, não era possível. É claro que nunca havia demonstrado nada para Baekhyun. Aliás, como deveria fazer isso? Era só chegar e falar: “ _e aí, Byun. ‘Tô gostando de você._ ” ou tinha que planejar um discurso bonito e elaborado? Meu Deus, como era difícil esse negócio de gostar de outra pessoa. Não podia só ficar na dele e torcer para que o beta descobrisse sobre seus sentimentos? Fala sério, Baekhyun era seu melhor amigo, deveria saber que nutria algo assim por ele. Se Baekhyun fosse um pouquinho mais atento, ou inteligente, seria bem mais fácil, com toda certeza do mundo.

— Acho que pelo seu silêncio a resposta é não. — Chanyeol comentou enquanto escolhia outra fruta para comer.

— Sehun, você tem duas escolhas — Kyungsoo olhou nos olhos do filho e até Chanyeol parou o que estava fazendo para olhar para o marido. — Você pode esconder isso ‘pra sempre e viver com a infelicidade de nunca estar com a pessoa que ama ou você pode fazer o que eu fiz e conquistar a pessoa que ama.

— Não foi o pai Chan que conquistou você, pai? — Sehun perguntou confuso. Sempre que Chanyeol contava a história deles, falava que havia sido bem difícil conquistar o ômega mandão e estressado que era Kyungsoo.

— Seu pai morria de medo de chegar perto de mim. Inclusive, seu avô sempre achou que seu pai era um falso alfa. ‘Pra eu casar com ele tive que driblar seu avô. Sua avó que apoiava, sempre achou seu pai o alfa mais gentil e lindo de todos.

— E ela errou? — Chanyeol sorriu, beijando a testa de Kyungsoo. — Eu sou o alfa mais incrível que existe mesmo. Só o seu pai que não entende isso.

Sehun achava incrível o relacionamento que seus pais construíram ao longo dos anos. Na escola, aprendiam que o alfa é aquele mais sério, dominador, aquele que manda em tudo. E o ômega, a parte mais calma, aquele que cuida e acalma o alfa. Pois na família de Sehun, era tudo ao contrário. Chanyeol, o alfa, era a calmaria em pessoa. Gostava de cuidar do jardim, conversar com as plantinhas, cuidar dos animais e era extremamente carinhoso. Fugia completamente do padrão que a escola ensinava, mesmo que sua aparência se encaixasse completamente com o estereótipo criado; alto, forte, mandíbula marcada, bonitão à beça. Já Kyungsoo, mesmo sendo baixinho, um ótimo cozinheiro e com um cheiro doce típico de um ômega, era advogado e amava discutir com qualquer um. Gostava de lutas, era ótimo em muay thai e, mesmo que fosse um pai e marido carinhoso, não gostava muito de ficar de _agarra-agarra_. 

Sehun cresceu ouvindo que não importava o gênero; alfa, beta ou ômega, dava tudo na mesma. Se quisesse dançar balé, ótimo. Se quisesse aprender alguma arte marcial, ótimo também. Contanto que não machucasse outra pessoa e fosse educado e honesto, seus pais não se importariam com que quisesse fazer. Foi criado sabendo que o mundo ainda era preconceituoso, principalmente com os ômegas, mas nunca, jamais, deveria abaixar a cabeça quando quisesse fazer algo. Cresceu sabendo que em casa teria o apoio para fazer o que quisesse, ser quem quisesse, viver como quisesse. Sehun era extremamente grato por ter pais tão incríveis, que se preocupavam genuinamente com sua felicidade.

Por isso, resolveu que se não conseguia conquistar Byun Baekhyun sozinho, pediria ajuda para o casal mais perfeitamente imperfeito que conhecia: seus pais.

— Como que eu faço ‘pra conquistar o Baek?

Sehun achava que estava fazendo a escolha certa ao pedir a ajuda de seus pais para conquistar seu melhor amigo. Mas quando Kyungsoo abriu aquele sorriso arteiro e Chanyeol deu seu famoso sorrisinho de canto, o ômega sentiu um pouco de medo do que poderia acontecer.   
Bom, seja o que Deus quiser.

Na segunda-feira Sehun estava nervoso. Não tinha conversado com Baekhyun durante o final de semana inteirinho e não estava acostumado com isso. Se pegou abrindo a conversa com o amigo toda hora, desesperado para puxar conversa, falar sobre o filme ruim de adolescente que passava na tv, ou sobre o novo episódio daquela série que gostavam de assistir juntos. Toda vez que abria a conversa e via que Baekhyun estava online, uma borboleta morria em seu estômago e o ômega corria para abraçar um dos pais. No domingo, depois do almoço, Kyungsoo e Chanyeol repassaram as dicas que deram para o filho. Sehun anotou tudo e nomeou como:

**Conquistando Byun Baekhyun, também conhecido como seu melhor amigo; uma lista feita por Do Kyungsoo e Do Chanyeol e escrita por Do Sehun:**

  1. Seja sincero sobre seus sentimentos (Kyungsoo)
  2. Mas só depois de algum tempo tentando conquistar, senão não tem graça (Chanyeol)
  3. Não tente fazer ciúme usando outras pessoas, isso não é certo (Kyungsoo)
  4. (Ele ‘tá falando isso mas usou essa tática comigo. Realmente, não é certo nem legal) Flerte com ele sempre que puder (Chanyeol)
  5. Só seja sincero logo de uma vez (Kyungsoo)
  6. Faça bilhetinhos anônimos ‘pra deixar ele curioso (Chanyeol)
  7. Meu Deus, Chanyeol, fala ‘pra ele ser sincero (Kyungsoo)
  8. Mas aí não tem graça, amor (Chanyeol)
  9. Não é pra ter graça, é ‘pra juntar os dois de uma vez (Kyungsoo)



**Fim da lista**

Aquela lista, indiscutivelmente, não ajudava em muita coisa, mas serviu para fazer Sehun rir a tarde inteira. Conversaram sobre ela enquanto comiam bolo de chocolate e riam das histórias que contavam. 

— Sabia que uma vez seu pai fez uma serenata ‘pra mim? — Kyungsoo comentou do nada, fazendo com que as bochechas do marido ficassem vermelhas de vergonha.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Soo — Chanyeol fez uma careta para o marido. — ‘Pra que contar essas coisas ‘pro garoto? 

— Então Sehun, — o ômega ignorou completamente o alfa e continuou com sua história. — nós tínhamos brigado por um motivo besta que eu não me lembro agora. Fiquei uma semana inteirinha sem conversar com seu pai, e toda vez que a gente se encontrava no corredor da faculdade, eu fingia que não conhecia ele. No final de semana, ele não aguentou e foi na minha casa, jogou umas pedrinhas na minha janela e eu, que já ‘tava completamente apaixonado por ele, deixei que ele subisse.

— Mas, — Chanyeol cortou o marido e continuou a história do seu jeito. — como eu sou muito romântico, e meio besta também, decidi que iria cantar do mesmo jeito. No final, seu avô saiu e mandou eu calar a boca logo e parar de graça. Acho que foi nesse momento que ele percebeu que não ia adiantar muito separar nós dois.

Sehun sorriu com a história dos pais; amava saber mais sobre o relacionamento dos dois. E sentiu o coração ficar quentinho quando Chanyeol segurou a mão de Kyungsoo e a beijou. Amava ver os pais assim, juntinhos e se amando. 

E por mais sem sentido que fossem aquelas dicas, Sehun se sentia imensamente grato por ter pais tão amorosos e preocupados, que o ajudavam a se sentir confiante. Naquela tarde regada a bolinhos, histórias e risadas, Sehun se sentiu amado de um jeito que nunca se esqueceria.

Quando chegou na escola, respirou fundo e tentou invocar alguma coragem. Aquele era seu dia, nada daria errado. Pegou sua mochila e antes de descer, pediu que seus pais torcessem por ele. 

— Vai dar tudo certo, meu amor — Kyungsoo garantiu.

— Claro que vai — Chanyeol confirmou.

Tudo bem, Sehun tinha tudo sob controle. Iria chegar em Baekhyun e expor seus sentimentos de uma maneira clara e sucinta, sem enrolações. Talvez falar sobre como amava o sorriso do beta ou sobre os moletons que queria roubar porque seu cheiro era incrível. Não é como se fosse uma missão impossível; conhecia Baekhyun desde sempre e eram melhores amigos. 

Assim que pisou dentro da escola, deu de cara com Baekhyun arrumando suas coisas no armário. Ok, talvez não fosse uma missão assim tão fácil. Talvez devesse esperar até o horário da saída para se declarar, ou esperar até o final do ano, quem sabe. Sehun ficou tanto tempo pensando no que fazer sobre Baekhyun, que demorou para perceber o beta vindo em sua direção. Estava cabisbaixo e o sorriso bonito não estava exposto no rosto e, mesmo assim, ainda era a pessoa mais bonita do mundo aos olhos de Sehun.

— Bom dia. — disse baixinho evitando olhar diretamente para o ômega. — Desculpa por ter estourado com você na sexta.

— Eu quem preciso pedir desculpas, Baek. — sentiu um peso enorme sair de suas costas ao se desculpar. — Você só ‘tava querendo ser um bom amigo e eu explodi sem nem pensar direito.

— Tudo bem, acontece — deu de ombros. — Eu vou esperar você se sentir confortável ‘pra me contar de quem você gosta. Sem pressão.

Sehun precisou morder a língua para não se declarar ali mesmo e acabar de uma vez com aquele mistério todo, mas ainda não se sentia preparado e decidiu deixar quieto. Uma hora contaria.

— Então, amigos? — O ômega estendeu a mão na direção do beta.

Baekhyun olhou para a mão branquinha do melhor amigo e deu aquele seu sorrisinho que deixava Sehun meio sem ar. Não aceitou o aperto de mão e puxou o ômega para um abraço apertado, segurando com força a cintura em seus braços. Sehun precisou se controlar muito para não afundar o nariz nos cabelos macios de Baekhyun e ronronar com o cheirinho doce que desprendia dos fios. Caraca, amava aquele garoto com todo seu coração e isso era um fato.

— Amigos!

O dia passou rápido depois de se resolver com Baekhyun. Aproveitou que estava falando com o beta de novo para contar sobre o filme horroroso que assistiu e comentar sobre o novo episódio da série que assistiam juntos. Passaram o dia inteiro colados, e na hora do intervalo, todos conversavam animados. Sehun amava seus amigos e amava o relacionamento que construíram juntos; com muito respeito, amor, honestidade e umas zoeiras de vez em quando. Quando chegou o final de aula, Baekhyun perguntou se Sehun gostaria de ir para sua casa assistir ao novo episódio da série e Sehun aceitou na hora, extremamente feliz por ter seu melhor amigo de volta do jeito que estava acostumado. 

Na casa do beta fizeram o que estavam acostumados: comeram o lanche maravilhoso que a mãe de Baekhyun havia feito, ajudaram na louça e foram logo para o quarto do beta assistir a série. Tinham muitas teorias e queriam confirmar se estavam certos ou não. 

— Você acha que a bruxa vai matar o menino? — Baekhyun perguntou enquanto ligava a tv.

— Claro que não, garoto — respondeu exasperado. — Ele é o personagem principal, ‘tá doido?

Baekhyun deu de ombros e se ajeitou no sofá que tinha em seu quarto para que pudessem assistir. Enquanto isso, Sehun estava torcendo para que o beta não pudesse escutar seu coração batendo daquele jeito desesperado, porque com certeza não conseguiria explicar o que estava acontecendo.

Ficaram assim durante a tarde toda e na hora de ir embora, a mãe de Baekhyun ligou para os pais de Sehun e perguntou se o ômega poderia passar a noite por lá. Chanyeol e Kyungsoo deixaram, mas antes pediram para falar com o filho.

— E aí, — Chanyeol disse assim que Sehun pegou o telefone — já se declarou ‘pro seu amor?

Sehun riu antes de responder.

— Ainda não. ‘Tô com um pouco de medo.

— Tudo bem, filhote. — Kyungsoo o tranquilizou. — Na hora certa você faz isso. Não fica se pressionando.

— Pode deixar, pai.

— Se cuida aí, viu? — Chanyeol disse. — Qualquer coisa liga ‘pra gente que vamos te buscar na hora. E nada de dormir tarde, seu malandrinho.

— Eu não vou dormir tarde se eu nem dormir, né? — Sehun provocou, ouvindo Kyungsoo rir.

— ‘Tô indo te buscar agora.

— É brincadeira, paizão. Pode deixar que eu vou dormir direitinho, ‘tá bom? Amo vocês e até amanhã.

— Nós te amamos o dobro. — Kyungsoo respondeu. — Até amanhã, filho.

Sehun devolveu o telefone para a senhora Byun e voltou para o quarto do beta, que já usava seu pijama e estava com os cabelos úmidos e bagunçados. Sehun havia tomado banho primeiro, antes mesmo de falar ao telefone com os pais, pois sabia que eles deixariam que dormisse lá. Por isso, apenas andou até a cama do amigo e se sentou ao seu lado, como em todas as vezes. Sempre dividiam a cama de casal quando Sehun dormia lá e já era algo natural naquela amizade. 

Baekhyun estava entretido com um jogo no celular e não percebeu o jeito como Sehun o olhava, como se quisesse guardar cada pedacinho do amigo em sua mente. É, o ômega estava para lá de apaixonado. 

— Baek, — chamou baixinho, ainda decidindo se falaria aquilo ou não — eu gosto de você.

— Eu também gosto de você — respondeu sem tirar os olhos do celular.

— Não, Baek — Sehun disse um pouco mais alto, com firmeza na voz. — Eu gosto _mesmo_ de você.

Baekhyun olhou para o amigo e travou o celular deixando o aparelho em cima da cama no meio dos dois. O beta olhava para os olhos do ômega, tentando entender o que ele queria expressar com aquelas palavras. Como se Sehun já não estivesse sendo claro o suficiente.

— Você gosta mesmo? — Perguntou por fim.

— Sim. Gosto mesmo.

— Meu Deus, você gosta de mim? — Surtou ao entender o que Sehun estava contando. — Seu ridículo, eu chorei o final de semana inteiro achando que você ‘tava gostando de outra pessoa e você me diz só agora que gosta de mim?

— Meu Deus, você também gosta de mim? Por que nunca me disse?

— Porque você nunca demonstrou que também gostava. — Baekhyun apontou como se fosse óbvio. — Até tentou me juntar com o Xing.

— Porque eu achei que você não gostava. — Sehun acusou. — Caraca, eu chorei à toa, então. Somos dois idiotas, é isto.

Baekhyun riu de nervoso e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, ainda processando o que descobriu. Enquanto isso, Sehun sentia todas as borboletas voarem em seu estômago e organizarem uma festa com outros animais. Naquele momento, os dois sentiam uma felicidade imensa e não sabiam o que fazer com tantos sentimentos. A mágica do primeiro amor: fazer você sofrer e sorrir logo depois ou ao mesmo tempo.

— Desde quando você gosta de mim? — Sehun perguntou curioso.

— Acho que desde o comecinho do ano passado, antes das aulas. — Baekhyun pensou durante um tempo, tentando se lembrar. — Quando você colocou na cabeça que ia ganhar aquela competição de quem comia mais hambúrguer. 

— Meu Deus, entre todos os nossos momentos legais, você se apaixonou ali?

— Mas é claro. Você conseguiu comer treze hambúrgueres em dezenove minutos, Sehun. Com certeza merece meu amor. — Baekhyun riu da cara de desgosto do ômega e continuou: — E você? Desde quando gosta de mim?

— Desde o primeiro ano, quando você me levou aquele bolinho no meu aniversário. — Sehun contou e o beta ficou surpreso. — Faz tempo, né? Desde então eu fico nessa de gostar de você e querer arrancar sua cabeça. Às vezes as duas coisas no mesmo dia.

Baekhyun sorriu e abraçou o amigo que, sinceramente, não queria sair daquele abraço nunca mais.

— Agora é o momento em que a gente fica junto ‘pra sempre? — Perguntou baixinho, agarrado na blusa listrada do beta.

— Sim — confirmou, apertando mais seus braços ao redor do ômega —, agora é o momento em que ficamos juntinhos.

Os dois garotos se soltaram e se olharam daquele jeito meio sem saber o que fazer e ao mesmo tempo querendo fazer tudo. Eram inexperientes e não sabiam como lidar com aquela situação. Porém, quando Sehun se inclinou um pouquinho na direção do amigo e Baekhyun encostou em seus lábios, tudo pareceu fazer sentido dentro dos dois. De repente, tudo se encaixou e sentiram que estavam no lugar certo, na hora certa.

Sehun demorou quase três anos para se declarar para Baekhyun, mas não mudaria nada se fosse para ter o beta mais chato e maravilhoso de todos, assim, do seu ladinho, o achando incrível por comer vários hambúrgueres e o amando com todo seu coração. 

É, Sehun era o ômega mais sortudo do universo e não tinha nem o que contestar.


End file.
